Lo siento Charles
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: Charles sabe qué ocurrirá en el futuro y todo lo Erik hará para conseguir su objetivo. Cuando Erik le pide perdón por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, Charles es incapaz de confiar en su palabra. ¿Qué hará Erik para hacerle ver que dice la verdad? / Ocurre en DOFP, en la escena del avión. Está escrito desde Charles y Erik POV. M por si acaso.


_A/N: Aquí otro relato corto para vuestro deleite. Esta escrito primero desde el punto de vista de Charles y luego Erik, luego Charles... etc. No quería ponerlo como inicio en cada párrafo, pero tampoco quiero que os confundais así que lo explico y listo. _

_Disfrutadlo! _

* * *

Sus ojos cristalinos deberían hacerme sentir diferente. La rabia y el dolor, aunque aún están presentes, no pueden refrenar ese sentimiento tan poderoso que ya creía olvidado tiempo atrás. Brota con fuerza, dejando de lado todo el odio.

Desde nuestra discusión hace unas horas, mis ojos han estado húmedos por las lágrimas, aunque no haya derramado ninguna. Mientras le acusaba, sin ningún tipo de control y dejando que mi dolor me invadiera, sentí un poco de paz al poder por fin decirle todo lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, él no permaneció callado. Prácticamente me culpó por las muertes de nuestros amigos mutantes.

¿Y qué hice yo? Huir. Hui de sus acusaciones como un cobarde, porque no podía estar más tiempo cerca de él. Simplemente no era capaz de soportar sus palabras llenas de odio mientras me sentía tan vulnerable.

Desgraciadamente, no podía escapar muy lejos en este pequeño avión y ahora, con Erik frente a mí de nuevo, no puedo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si él no me hubiera dejado en aquella playa.

No puedo leer su mente, pero, justo cuando la conversación sobre Raven parece acabada, me da la sensación de que está manteniendo una batalla interna. Parece nervioso, aunque no aparta su mirada de la mía en ningún momento. Por fin sus labios se mueven y le oigo pronunciar las últimas palabras que esperaba de él.

"Lo siento Charles," susurra.

Decir que estoy sorprendido, se queda corto. Me siento aliviado e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Un hombre tan orgulloso como Erik nunca diría esas palabras si no las sintiera de verdad.

"Siento todo lo que paso. De verdad," él continua.

Mi boca está seca y no puedo siquiera tragar saliva. Él me observa, probablemente tratando de averiguar qué estoy pensando. Me siento extraño en su presencia y no puedo hacer otra cosa que apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Refresco mi boca bebiendo todo lo que queda en mi copa y me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo sin yo ni siquiera darme cuenta. No quiero que Erik sea testigo una vez más de mi debilidad. Podría ignorar sus palabras y cambiar de tema, quizás hasta jugar esa partida de ajedrez (algo que realmente he echado de menos), pero no estoy en condiciones de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Escuchar un 'lo siento' de sus labios debería de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no es así. Me cuesta creer su disculpa cuando se más del futuro de lo que debería saber.

Después de que Logan me contara que Erik y yo trabajaríamos juntos en el futuro, quise saber más. Fui un iluso, pues pensaba que después de todo volveríamos a estar tan unidos como los estuvimos una vez. Estaba equivocado.

Erik no cambiará en el futuro. De hecho, cada vez irá a peor. Mi vida no significará nada para él, simplemente un obstáculo que se interpondrá en su camino. No creo que quiera acabar conmigo, pero yo intentaré frustrar todos sus planes y eso nos llevará a una espiral de guerra y odio interminable.

Su causa le guiará por un camino oscuro, en el que no recordará la amistad que una vez compartimos. No diferenciará entre amigo o enemigo. Estará cegado por el odio y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Logan. Parece dormido, pero creo que simplemente está siendo educado, no queriendo interrumpirnos, mientras está alerta por si nuestra civilizada conversación se vuelve incivilizada. Realmente espero que eso no ocurra cuando le confiese a Erik todo lo que se del futuro. Merece saberlo.

"Te creo," digo, mirando de nuevo a Erik, cuyos ojos brillan como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Pero me temo viejo amigo que eso no es suficiente," termino, limpiando mis lágrimas.

"No espero tu perdón Charles," responde, "pero quiero que sepas que no ha habido un solo día en que no me haya arrepentido de lo que ocurrió. Te he tenido en mis pensamientos todos estos años."

Una risa irónica se escapa a mi control. "Hay algo que debes saber," confieso, "algo que Logan me ha contado sobre el futuro."

"Sé que lucharemos juntos en el futuro," se adelanta.

"Cierto, pero ¿acaso Logan mencionó que, antes de que eso ocurra, tratarás de matarme en más de una ocasión?" Sus ojos se abren de par en par, mostrando su asombro. "Si Erik, tú y Raven."

"No es posible," dice ahogado.

"Lo es y ya lo has hecho."

Él sacude la cabeza y aparta su mirada, mientras yo continuo observando como sus rasgos cambian y se llenan de confusión y miedo.

"Pensé que querrías saberlo," añado, posando el vaso vacío en el tablero de ajedrez y dejándole sólo con sus pensamientos.

-0-

Observo como se aleja mientras yo no puedo encontrar las palabras para disculparme de algo que aún no he hecho.

Soy consciente de quién soy y se las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer para alcanzar mi objetivo, pero ¿hacerle daño de nuevo? Hace tiempo le prometí en secreto que no volvería a hacer nada que le pusiera en peligro. Me he forzado a permanecer lejos de él para evitarle más dolor del que ya le he causado. ¿Y para qué? Para nada.

Parece que no puedo mantener mi promesa en el futuro. Me volveré contra él y arrastraré a Raven conmigo a un mar de ira y dolor. Por más que busco, no consigo encontrar un motivo que me pueda llevar a eso. ¿Quizás sea porque no siento lo mismo por él en el futuro? Imposible. Esos sentimientos no han desaparecido en 10 años y dudo que lo hagan en otros 10.

Quizás pueda preguntarle a Logan, quien ahora parece dormido. Sin embargo, dudo que él tenga la respuesta a esa pregunta. Puede que ni Charles lo sepa en el futuro, y si lo supiera, no se lo diría a nadie.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Charles se alejó hacia la cabina trasera del avión. Necesito hablar con él. Tiene que comprender que mi intención nunca ha sido hacerle daño.

Me levanto y sigo sus pasos hasta la cabina. El lugar está oscuro, pero puedo verle con claridad sentado en una de las butacas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Verle de esta manera, me hace darme cuenta de que ya le he hecho daño sin ni siquiera yo hacer nada. Hay muchas formas de herir una persona y no todo son heridas físicas.

"Charles," comienzo, sin saber cuáles serán mis próximas palabras.

"No hay nada más que decir," dice sin mirarme. "Acabemos con esto y ya veremos qué ocurre."

"Creo que aún queda mucho que decir," insisto desde la entrada a la cabina.

"Ya no me importa," susurra derrotado.

"Pero a mí sí me importa," recalco, acercándome y agachándome justo frente a él. "Mírame," le ruego en el momento en que aparta su mirada.

"Erik, déjalo. No quiero hablar de ello," suplica sin mirarme.

Un suspiro profundo se escapa a mi control. Acerco mi mano a su rostro y lentamente mis dedos acarician su mejilla, hasta envolverla por completo con la palma de mi mano. Observo sus ojos cerrarse con más fuerza, como si quisiera evitar algo.

"Por favor…" Ahora me toca a mí suplicar. "Mírame."

Se vuelve hacia a mí despacio y abre los ojos con cautela, como si el simple hecho de mirarme resultara doloroso.

"¿Qué quieres Erik?" pregunta mientras yo deslizo mi mano por su piel, añorando su calor al instante. Sin embargo, no la retiro por completo y la dejo descansando en su rodilla.

"No quiero creer lo que Logan te contó," le digo.

"Puedes creer lo quieras. Ya está hecho," contesta tajantemente.

"No está hecho," le discuto, "aún no está hecho. No sé qué puede pasar en el futuro para que quiera matarte," digo atragantado por el significado de mis palabras. "No puedo imaginar una sola razón por la que quiera intentar matar a la única persona que he querido," confieso finalmente, deseando en silencio haberlo hecho antes.

Charles no aparta su mirada de la mía mientras yo intento descifrar sus pensamientos en vano.

"Ojalá pudieras leer mi mente," continuo sin esperar una respuesta, "porque no existen palabras que puedan describir lo que siento por ti. Cuando me ayudaste a mover aquella antena, me enseñaste que no todo era ira y venganza. Gracias a ti descubrí una parte de mí que creía olvidada. Gracias a ti volví a sentir de nuevo algo diferente al dolor. Algo que aún siento." No puedo creer que realmente haya sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

"Pero te fuiste," Charles murmura con voz temblorosa.

"Te quería a mi lado, créeme, pero no podía soportar hacerte daño de nuevo. Cuando estabas en mis brazos en aquella playa, me di cuenta de que tu rechazo era la excusa perfecta para mantenerte a salvo."

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?"

"Porque me niego a creer lo que Logan te contó, incluso si pasó en su tiempo, no dejaré que ocurra en el nuestro."

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso exactamente Erik?" pregunta escéptico.

"Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Te cuento esto sin esperar nada de ti, pero al menos dame el beneficio de la duda," añado acariciando su pierna.

Mantiene su mirada en la mía, mientras parece pensar en una respuesta.

"Lo siento Erik," contesta, "no creo que pueda confiar en ti." Suspiro frustrado, pero asiento entendiendo perfectamente su recelo. "Estoy cansado. Esto," dice posando su mano contra su pecho, "está destrozado. Me decepcionaste cuando te pusiste aquel casco y me echaste de tu mente. Aun así, mantuve a Shawn paralizado mientras tú atravesabas su cabeza, y como consecuencia la mía. Pude sentir el mismo dolor que él sintió y escuche perfectamente todo lo que le dijiste. Incluso después de eso, aún tenía esperanza."

Observo como cierra los ojos con fuerza y sus lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Sé que ya no tiene control sobre sus emociones y, mientras soy testigo de su lado más vulnerable, siento como se nubla mi mirada.

"Dices que me quieres," él continua, "pero aun así te fuiste y te llevaste a Raven contigo, dejándome con un disparo de bala en la espalda. Perdí toda esperanza aquel día, cuando mi corazón se hizo añicos." Rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas con las manos y yo permanezco ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

"Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, pero—"

"¿No lo ves Erik?" me interrumpe, volviendo su mirada atormentada hacia mí. "Estabas cargado de odio e ira. No pensaste en aquellos a los que dices amar, así que perdóname si creo que puedas volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento."

"Oh, Charles…" murmullo mientras una lágrima traicionera se desliza por mi mejilla. No encuentro las palabras ni la fuerza para negarlo. Sé que tiene razón. Soy un monstruo después de todo. "No sé qué decir."

"No tienes que decir nada. Acabemos lo que hemos empezado y ya veremos."

Parece que eso es todo lo que conseguiré de él hoy. Le entiendo y comparto su postura, sin embargo, quiero creer que aún existe una posibilidad de que las cosas cambien.

Retiro mi mano de su pierna y me levanto vencido. Le miro, pero él no me devuelve la mirada.

La conversación ha terminado

-0-

Siento sus ojos clavados en mí, pero no me puedo permitir mirarle. Si lo hago, la única fuerza que me queda desaparecerá y me encontraré deseando ilusamente creer en sus palabras, atrapado en una situación que no puedo controlar.

Noto como comienza a alejarse y por fin siento que puedo respirar con tranquilidad.

"¿Y si me quedo?" pregunta de repente rompiendo mis esquemas.

"Eso no cambiará nada," respondo, sintiendo mi voluntad debilitarse.

"Tú puedes cambiarme," le oigo decir a mi espalda.

Acerco mis manos a mi sien y cierro los ojos, mientras presiono con fuerza con la intención de aliviar el dolor. Me levanto lentamente con el claro propósito de escapar de esta situación.

"Olvídalo," le digo mientras intento pasar a su lado. Él bloquea mi camino al instante, no dejándome margen de maniobra. Levanto mi mirada confundido y en el momento en que mis ojos se unen con los suyos, mi fuerza desaparece y me encuentro perdido en la niebla misteriosa de su mirada.

Nos miramos durante lo que parece un eternidad y antes de que pueda darme cuenta sus labios chocan contra los míos. Siento mis rodillas debilitarse y mi voluntad desvanecerse por completo mientras el calor de sus boca me invade.

No debería besarme. La conversación había terminado y en ningún momento expresé mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿Puede ser que me conozca tan bien que no necesita palabras para saber cómo me siento?

Me separo y, asustado y desorientado, me doy cuenta de que mis emociones me están traicionando y de que sólo con mi mirada le estoy transmitiendo más de lo que puedo decir con palabras. Veo sus ojos, llenos de deseo, y puedo imaginarme los míos suplicando a gritos que me vuelva a besar.

Sin embargo, Erik se queda inmóvil, mientras su respiración se apresura. Mis mirada recorre su rostro mientras estudio esos rasgos que tengo grabados en mi memoria. Aprecio más arrugas en aquellos lugares que sugieren dolor e ira. Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió. Su pelo es más corto y sus ojos parecen más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

Soy consciente de que sus manos están manchadas con sangre, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por este hombre tan poderoso. Mis principios, siempre muy claros y fijos para mí, se convierten en borrones cuando me pierdo en su mirada. Simplemente le quiero. Le quiero de la misma forma que le he querido desde que toqué su mente por primera vez y pude sentir su dolor.

No estoy muy seguro quien hizo el primero movimiento, pero de nuevo sus labios están unidos a los míos. Ambos somos conscientes de que esto puede ser algo del momento, que puede que no dure para siempre, pero no hay necesidad de seguir negando lo que los dos deseamos.

Agarro su camisa y le acerco hacia mí, mientras mi mano izquierda reposa en su nuca. Sus manos inmediatamente se enredan en mi pelo mientras el beso se vuelve más desesperado y nuestras lenguas comienzan a moverse en perfecta sincronía, como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

El beso es intenso y salvaje, como si lo necesitáramos para respirar. Su boca baila con la mía, haciendo florecer una sensación exquisita que jamás había sentido. Ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero ninguna se puede comparar con él. Nadie puede.

El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me lleva a un lugar inhóspito y desconocido, mientras mi deseo crece. La necesidad de sentirle, hace que mis manos se pierdan por debajo de su camisa, descubriendo cada centímetro de su vigoroso torso.

Me parece sentir el murmullo ahogado de un suspiro entre nuestros labios y me doy cuenta que mis caricias son las culpables de que ese casi silencioso rumor que se escapara.

Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido que temo que se me vaya a salir del pecho. Sentir mis latidos apresurados, me hace preguntarme si un simple beso era lo que necesitaba para que las piezas encajaran de nuevo. Es la primera vez en años que me siento vivo, y Erik es la razón.

Somos polos opuestos y sin embargo nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro como la tierra es atraída por el sol. Después de tantos años el sentimiento sigue vivo. Nuestros movimientos impacientes hablan por sí solos mientras nuestras bocas se mueven al son de una nueva melodía.

Erik detiene el beso y sus labios comienzan a descender hasta mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos por el camino. Muerdo mi labio inferior para silenciar el placer que siento cuando su lengua recorre mi cuello. Su olor a sándalo acompañado de un toque cítrico, invade mis sentidos mientras mis manos viajan por su espalda hasta enredarse en su pelo.

Puedo sentir perfectamente su entrepierna protuberante contra mi muslo, así como la mía propia creciendo cada vez más. El simple hecho de imaginar lo que vendría después me hace cerrar los ojos y suspirar de placer, sin embargo esto tiene que terminar. No es el lugar para ello y dudo que Hank o Logan estén dormidos. De hecho, con el oído afinado de Logan, estoy seguro que no se está perdiendo detalle.

"Erik…" susurro demasiado bajo. La voz me falta y no tengo muy claro, si no me oye o si no quiere escucharme, porque sin dilación comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa azul hasta que consigue abrirla por completo.

Sus dedos se deslizan por mi pecho hasta mis hombros, donde, con simple desliz hace que mi hombro quede descubierto. Sus labios viajan por mi cuello hasta mi hombro mientras yo vuelvo a perder la cordura cuando sus manos se pierden entre mi espalda y mi torso. Tengo que parar esto.

"Erik," repito con más seguridad ahora. "Tenemos que parar."

Él, por su parte, muerde fuerte mi cuello para después aliviarlo con el calor de su lengua. Se aleja levemente para mirarme a los ojos.

"No pienso parar ahora," dice entre jadeos.

Aclaro mi garganta un par de veces, antes de explicarme. "Estamos en un avión con un espacio reducido. Hank y Logan están apenas unos pasos. No es el momento ni el lugar."

"¿Esa es la razón?" él pregunta confundido. Yo asiento. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?"

Por mucho que me pese, es el momento de retomar mi fuerza y detener lo que quiera que sea esto.

"Creo que tenemos cosas más importante entre manos." La voz de la responsabilidad es la que habla en mi lugar, porque si me dejara llevar, toda la tensión y la espera acabarían en este preciso momento. "Deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión."

Sorprendentemente, Erik, decepcionado, asiente con la cabeza y pero no pone pegas. Aunque he sugerido retomar lo que hemos empezado en otro momento, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que se vayan a repetir las circunstancias que nos han llevado a este punto.

-0-

Digamos que no me importa en absoluto que el lobo o Hank estén en el mismo avión mientras Charles y yo llegamos al final de algo que lleva mucho tiempo en ebullición, pero tengo que admitir que tiene razón. No es el momento ni el lugar. Sin embargo no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que esta oportunidad no se repetirá jamás. Espero equivocarme.

Mientras Charles se abotona la camisa, observo lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la última vez que le vi. Tiene barba de días y no podría decir cuándo fue la última vez que se cortó el pelo. El blanco de sus ojos está enrojecido, aunque el azul profundo de sus pupilas sigue intacto. Simplemente con mirarle puedo ver su sufrimiento

Ojalá pudiera hacer ese dolor desaparecer. Ojalá no me hubiera ido. De esa manera, quizás las cosas podrían ser distintas ahora.

Cuando termina con la camisa, acaricio su rostro con mi mano y aparto unos mechones sueltos de su cara, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Él apoya su mano en mi pecho, justo donde está mi corazón. Mientras nos miramos, siento la paz invadiéndome al perderme en su océano azul.

Me inclino de nuevo y capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado. Detengo el tiempo en mi mente y disfruto cada movimiento de nuestras bocas mientras bailan en armonía. Nos movemos pausados, bebiendo de cada sensación y sin necesitar de las rudas palabras para expresar lo que sentimos.

Mientras le beso, un pensamiento traicionero me ataca. Un mundo en el que Charles no existiera, en el que le perdiera. Inconscientemente una lágrima abandona mis ojos por ese simple pensamiento.

Puedo cambiar si me quedo. De eso estoy seguro, pero me aterroriza donde nos puede llevar el camino. Hay muchos obstáculos y yo puedo llegar a convertirme en uno de ellos.

Nos separamos lentamente y él acerca su mano a mi rostro para limpiar esa lágrima solitaria.

"¿Qué te parece si jugamos esa partida de ajedrez?" sugiere. "Aunque tengo que decirte que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que jugué."

"Te daré ventaja. Así estaremos más igualados," digo sonriendo.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a caminar hacia dónde comenzó todo esto. Mientras le sigo, no puedo evitar pensar que lo que pase a partir de ahora, depende únicamente de mí. En silencio prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para quedarme y cambiar las cosas.

Sin embargo no sé si una promesa puede ser suficiente.

* * *

_A/N: Espero que lo disfrutárais y me perdonéis por dejaros con la miel en los labios. No se me daría bien escribir una escena de sexo entre ellos dos y quedaría bastante mal. _


End file.
